


Message for Steven

by The_Poptart_Cat



Series: Poptart’s separated one-shots [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pink is Rose, Post-Episode: s03e28 Bubbled, Pre-Episode: s04e01 Kindergarten Kid, early reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: Steven learns his mom is Pink, but not from someone, something
Series: Poptart’s separated one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Message for Steven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diamond In The Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549521) by [Boogurl405](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogurl405/pseuds/Boogurl405). 



> Takes place post Bubbled, somewhere in the aftermath, but before Kindergarden kid

"Mom... Why did you shatter? Why did the gems not tell me before?" Steven was alone and staring at her portrait. His gem glowed and the temple door opened. He walked in

"Uh, Hi room. I... I want to see my mom..."

The cloud whale appears "No"

"May I _please_ see her."

"No" it repeats

"Why?" Steven asks

"Because, you must see this" What looks to be a projection appears

"Uhm, okay?"

It poofed as a chair appeared. Steven sat on it. The 'projection' started playing. His mom was on it

"Steven, if you're seeing this, I asked the room to record this for me. I wanted to tell you something. Before I do, If you haven't seen the tape, please know, I love you, and I will love _being_ you. I wanted to tell you something that you must tell Pearl first or Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all together. I..."

Steven waited with baited breath

"... am Pink Diamond." She shapeshifted to her original form. Pink diamond glimmering. She had hair like cotton candy and was wearing Pink everywhere. Steven's eyes widened "I faked my shattering to try to save Earth, but at the cost of my friends" her smile saddened "I hope that you see this and that the others are taking good care of you. I really wanted to tell you myself, but this is the best I could do. Before I go, I love you Steven, and I know you will grow up great." The projection ended.

"Mom was Pink Diamond..." Clouds started slightly swirling. "I... I need to tell the gems..." He walked out, not seeing the storm raging in the room.


End file.
